


Asleep

by Hang Him Higher (morbiditty)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M, Non-consent, Rough Sex, Watching Someone Sleep, Yaoi, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbiditty/pseuds/Hang%20Him%20Higher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo is mesmerized by Sanzo as he sleeps. He can't keep his hands to himself, and Sanzo wakes up and is NOT happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago, so I'm sorry if the writing is terrible.

Sanzo's chest was slowly rising and lowering in the rhythm of sleep, his face peaceful and relaxed. The stifling heat of the room had prompted him to kick off the bedsheets. Oddly enough, however, his robes were still on. During the night they had become tangled loosely around his body. A silk shirt and tight jeans were visible amidst the white cloth.

This scene was the image layed out before Gojyo where he stood, staring, in the middle of the room. He couldn't help it; Sanzo looked so serene when he slept. Plus, the way his pale skin glowed in the scattered moonlight was…pretty. It was like a painting he'd seen once. Though that had been of a beautiful and very nude woman, it had the same effect on him— mesmerizing. And the way his hair was shining made it seem more white than blonde. It reminded him of the time they'd stood listening to Sanzo's chant for the dead. The sunlight of dawn had shone over the scene, making him appear more than human, as the night he'd met him ended.

Gojyo took a few long strides closer until he was against the bed, careful not to jostle it. He didn't want to wake him, to be caught standing over him and staring. He was already embarrassed, embarrassed about staring but also about the effect Sanzo had on him. But there was no one around to see.

All of the sudden, a thought entered his head and wouldn't get unthought. This was no painting. He could get closer to it, something he'd already done. He could touch it. Without realizing what he was about to do, he reached out a steady hand and touched the white column of bared throat. With the monk's head twisted to the side, it was in sharp contrast to the black turtleneck. The contrast was to blame for making him want to touch, dammit.

His hand flinched back when he felt it stirring under his fingers, before he realized it was a pulse. Gojyo's heart was racing now, and he wasn't sure why. He swallowed and put his fingers back. There it was again; a pulse.  _So baldy's got a heart after all_. The thought made him smirk.

Gojyo wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, nothing really; but, the effect this was having on him was unexpected. He could feel his face heating up and his body felt electric. He only ever felt this way when he knew he'd successfully gotten into a girl's pants, right before she invited him to her room. It was...an addictive thrill. It could explain what he was currently doing, maybe.

His fingers trailed down and over the black turtleneck. It was smooth and silky. He wasn't sure he'd ever touched it before. Which was strange. He supposed Hakkai had, plenty of times, while doing their laundry. He'd often commented on how tedious cleaning Sanzo's clothing was. It required careful handling, supposedly. Now Gojyo knew why. He'd never felt anything so pleasant to touch.  _Damn, he wears this all the time? Lucky bastard!_

He'd often noticed how tight the shirt was when he could see it. Even in this light he could make out every contour of Sanzo's chest. He frowned as he lightly smoothed his hands over those concealed planes of muscles. Since when had Sanzo become so buff? He'd been so scrawny the first time Gojyo had seen him without a shirt. He'd thought nothing of it then. The only thing he'd been concerned about at the time, more than a year ago, was avoiding getting shot at by staring too long. I mean, who knew what the psycho would do; he could have been a big prude. Turns out he liked his privacy, but he didn't seem to care much about being naked around others. In fact, he'd often insist on it if there was room, to save time. (Boy, how he'd cracked homo jokes at that! Back when he didn't care.)

These days, however, Gojyo couldn't remember the last time he'd bathed at the same time as Sanzo. Actually, now that he was thinking about it, Sanzo had been avoiding him for awhile. Being avoided by Sanzo was nothing new, but the day-to-day physical distance, even during smoking breaks, was suspicious. The only reason they were sharing a room now was because Goku had an upset stomach and Hakkai was taking care of him.

Someone who was a bit more vigilant than Gojyo would have noticed something was definitely wrong awhile ago. But he'd just realized it; damned if he knew when it'd started. And he hadn't had a chance to see this defenseless version of Sanzo in months. Maybe that was why this was affecting him so much. It'd been awhile, and it was like he was seeing Sanzo for the first time. But this time there was no gun or a wanted convict to distract.

He felt like he was in a dream as he untied the sash holding the monk's robes together. His fingers went to the edges and pulled them back, fully revealing the tight black shirt and jeans. They really didn't leave much to the imagination. Gojyo's heart was pounding out of his chest now, and he breathed through his mouth to try to keep pace.

"Damn," he whispered.

Sanzo was so...vulnerable. How many times had he watched Sanzo's sleeping face during this journey? ...When had it become hard to do?

He had better access to Sanzo's chest, so he continued running his hands lightly over it. The silk was amazing. He ran his hands up, toward the neck. As he did so, Sanzo's breath hitched. Gojyo froze, suddenly stricken with fear. Was he awake?

But no, his breath resumed a slow, deep pace. Puzzled, Gojyo looked where his hands were and tried to figure out why he'd reacted like that. He flicked his thumbs, and it happened again.  _Holy shit_ , Gojyo thought, incredulous.  _Sanzo's nipples!_

He found the soft nubs through the fabric with his thumb and forefinger and tweaked them. Another hitch in sleepy breath, plus Sanzo's face looked a little pink. Or maybe that was his imagination, since it was hard to see in this light. But, the thought that he could feel pleasure so easily...

A craving for more came over Gojyo. A little voice in his head interrupted, arguing,  _But he's a DUDE!_

Gojyo was ready to pull his own hair out. This was fucked up. When had he started to feel this way about Sanzo?

Instead of freaking out, he rolled his fingers. Sanzo's lips parted as he make a light half-moan. An electric tingle shot up Gojyo the molester's spine. His pants suddenly felt too tight.

"Shit. Damn. Fuck," he hissed quietly, reaching down to adjust himself. His left hand was still attached to a nipple, though, and as he touched himself, he was playing with it. He'd only meant to move his hard-on so it wasn't pinching, but once he touched it he couldn't stop. He smoothed his thumb over at the same time he stroked himself through his jeans, and oh man, that was good. "You're feeling it, you damn monk," Gojyo whispered to him, glad Sanzo couldn't hear. The nub in his fingers was hard now and Gojyo really enjoyed how it felt with the silk over it.

Panting, Gojyo squeezed his cock. Seeing Sanzo's robe open and touching the shirt he'd only looked at from afar was getting himself fully hard, and compared to what he was used to that was nothing. It was crazy. He ran his hand over the silk again, lower and lower, and as he did so he stroked the bulge in his jeans.

Gojyo gritted his teeth at his body's reaction. An inner voice was yelling at him vehemently that he should stop, but he found he didn't want to. Sanzo was a light sleeper, but he wasn't waking up, so Gojyo felt emboldened. It really was like a dream, doing this. His raging boner was begging for more, but taking out his dick would be going way too far.

Maybe if he could see and feel more, his curiosity and arousal would be satisfied. Then he could go sleep, and everything would be fine tomorrow.

His fingers reached the edge where the black shirt and jeans met. Without hesitation he slid those fingers stealthily under the bottom hem. The fine hairs on Sanzo's stomach was unexpected—and he was so goddamn hard now he thought he'd burst. Yet he wasn't even close to coming, and he knew he couldn't stop there.

Carefully, watching for any signs of rousing, Gojyo pushed the tight shirt up. The damn thing was so tight he had to use both hands. But it wasn't long before he was too afraid to push it up any further, so his hand went back to his trapped erection. He stared hungrily at what he'd revealed, a small belly button and an almost invisible happy trail. Even though he was asleep and therefore relaxed, his abs were obvious.

Sanzo was still deeply asleep, but looked lewd now: skin bared with robes and blankets scattered around him. Gojyo watched his toned abdomen rise and fall, never imagining before that something like that could be erotic. It wasn't soft like a woman's, and his hips were too narrow. Yet...

_Now what?_  He was hesitating and he knew it. In reality he wanted to taste Sanzo so bad, wanted to feel his flesh with his tongue. It was so much more sensual and intimate that way. While he hovered, uncertain, a brief sliver of doubt wormed its way into his psyche.  _What the hell am I doing?_

Then Sanzo shifted, fingers grabbing absently at his bunched up shirt and tugging weakly. Then he let go and relaxed so that his hand was resting on his bare stomach. He groaned in his sleep lightly, turned his face away from the window, and then resumed sleeping peacefully.

Gojyo let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. Slowly and carefully he leaned down over Sanzo's chest and stuck out his tongue. Between Sanzo's fingers and dipping into his bellybutton, he finally got a taste. It wasn't about the taste, actually, since it just tasted like skin; it was the warmth. It was how very wrong this was, and yet Sanzo's stomach muscles jumped as he explored around his bellybutton. As if he was ticklish.

Sanzo sighed in what was probably pleasure.  _What dreams are you having now, baldy?_ Panting, he licked over the side of one of Sanzo's fingers, which tasted like acrid gunpowder.

Licking his lips, he rose up, being careful not to bump the bed. He stared at Sanzo's face, a face without a trace of worry lines or anger. Just peaceful, and perhaps a little red, unless Gojyo was hallucinating still. Gojyo smiled and ran his fingertips over Sanzo's stomach, around the hand still resting there.

He wondered if Sanzo was aroused in his sleep, so he trailed his fingers down to Sanzo's crotch area. He felt him gently through his jeans and was surprised to find a somewhat sizeable package there; nothing to compare to his own, but pretty good for most guys. Gojyo carefully, oh so carefully, undid the button and pulled the zipper down. Sanzo's manhood was right there, no boxers or even briefs in the way. Gojyo found himself staring at it. He didn't want to touch it, really; found the idea a little gross. But... he did want to see what Sanzo would do. And what he'd done so far hadn't been enough; what was enough, he had no idea.

Before he thought better of it he reached into the fly of Sanzo's jeans until he was touching it. He gave up massaging his poor aching cock and rested his hand on Sanzo's stomach, instead. It was hard to see, and he wanted to feel. As he wrapped his hand around Sanzo's dick, he felt the stomach under his right hand tense as his breath stuttered. Sanzo was limp, but it was stirring under his hand now. He watched Sanzo's face as he stroked his fingertips over the soft flesh, felt it twitch. Sanzo's brow furrowed, wrinkling his face a little. Unlike when he did that awake and angry, it was actually a little cute right now.

His dick was getting hard very quickly, though it was still mostly trapped in his jeans. The hanyou's fingers met precum and he rolled his forefinger over the source of the drops. This got a strong reaction Gojyo wasn't anticipating. Sanzo made a little "ah" sound, back arching and arms tensing. His cock twitched and got harder.

Then Sanzo woke up.

Gojyo quickly backed up as he saw his eyes opening, but Sanzo was too fast. He grabbed Gojyo's wrist, eyes opening fully and blinking, focusing on the dim room. He stared at Gojyo, who he held in a death grip, as he looked puzzled for a moment. Not very reassured by the face Gojyo was making, he pushed himself up with his free hand and looked down. His expression changed quick as lightning and he glared up at Gojyo with a very scary, unfathomable look. The darkness in the room only made the look even more horrific.

"Uh," Gojyo squeaked, panicking now. "...I can explain?"

Without letting him go, Sanzo reached under his pillow and pulled out his gun, training it on Gojyo. Gojyo stared at Sanzo with wide eyes, thinking,  _Oh shit, now I'm dead_. The arm that Sanzo wasn't holding in a death grip came up in surrender as he looked from Sanzo's face to the gun and back. Fuck, he should have remembered that Sanzo kept his gun under his pillow.  _I shouldn't've even done this shit in the first place._  He was frozen in shock, too scared to fight or try to get away.

Sanzo straightened his back, still achingly silent, just staring at Gojyo, who audibly gulped. Slowly, his fingers uncoiled from Gojyo's wrist. He used that hand to throw his loose robes over his open fly. Once finished, he opened his mouth like he was going to say something. Then he shut it again. Gojyo had looked away, unable to meet his gaze anymore during this awkward period. When he heard the snick of Sanzo cocking his gun, however, his eyes shot back to the shadowed face.

"Whoa, hey! Hold on!" Gojyo exclaimed, taking a half-step back. He froze as Sanzo spoke again.

"Shut up!" That growled command made him snap his jaw shut so fast he bit his tongue. His eyes watered from the pain, but he stayed quiet and still.

Sanzo's next growled words made his body jerk, startled. "Get over here."

Puzzled, Gojyo moved up against the side of the bed until his legs touched.

"Closer!"

Now completely freaking out in his head but too scared to disobey, Gojyo bent down, face reddening at his proximity to Sanzo. He could feel the heat radiating off the monk, feel his ragged breaths on his face. Remembering how he'd been feeling that heat while the man slept, Gojyo blushed heavier.

Sanzo lay back onto the bed, wiggled a moment as if he was getting comfortable, then pressed the gun to Gojyo's temple. Gojyo flinched, his wide, shocked eyes never leaving Sanzo's eyes, which he could now see more clearly looking back at him. He watched uncertainly out of the corner of his eye as Sanzo's free hand flung his robes back so his abs and groin were once more in view. He then pushed his jeans down until his erection was completely free.

"Wha—?" Gojyo started, eyes flicking to the hard-on Sanzo sported. The hard rod of flesh jutting from Sanzo's body was an incredibly debauched sight even now. He didn't notice his tongue darting out to wet his lips, but Sanzo did.

Thrusting the gun against Gojyo's head roughly, he growled, "Get down there."

Gojyo, gulping, leaned down until his face was right next to Sanzo's erection. There he froze, thoughts racing fast and heart beating faster. The metal pressed to his temple was softened by his hair, but he could still feel the cold steel, the very deadly threat, pressing into his head. He realized he was scared shitless, not just because of the gun but because he'd been caught, and now Sanzo was right in front of his face and—"Um," he said stupidly.

"Shut up and suck me off."

"B—but...!" He was dumbfounded.

Sanzo ground the gun into his head where he was currently resting it, behind Gojyo's ear. Gojyo's breath quickened. No way, this couldn't be happening.

"Do it!" Sanzo growled. His voice brooked no argument. Gojyo was convinced he'd really shoot him this time—he'd really fucked up—and it was better to do as he was told. Not that he hadn't done something like this before, but he'd been young—too young, really, but it was best not to think about that—and also really drunk. He didn't remember much but it wasn't something he'd wanted to do since, and certainly never imagined doing to Sanzo.

He grabbed the base of Sanzo's cock and guided it to his mouth. His hand and lips trembled as he put his lips against the head. Sanzo sighed in pleasure, and Gojyo felt another ridiculous electric tingle spread throughout his body. He opened his mouth and slid the velvety flesh inside. Then he sucked. Sanzo's hips bucked and his gun hand shook; he could hear metal rattling right next to his ear.

Sanzo's breath quickened, sucking in a breath as Gojyo took in more. When Gojyo made to retreat after only taking in the head, Sanzo pressed him down with his free hand. "Take it all in," he said in an equally shaky voice. He shoved hard, pressing Gojyo down until his cock was almost all the way engulfed. Gojyo gagged, but the press of Sanzo's hand and gun was insistent. He was coughing from the size and unfamiliar sensation, but tried suppressing the reaction. He really didn't want to die. So, he sucked.

"Oh fuck," Sanzo hissed, hips thrusting up into Gojyo's hot, wet mouth. The pressure on his head weakened so Gojyo pulled back, getting enough of the cock out of his mouth to breathe and cough. Once he recovered, he went back down without prodding. The next "prod" could be a bullet in his head, after all.

He began sucking in a slow up and down rhythm. The gun stayed trained on him, but Sanzo's hand let go. He couldn't see anything from his position, so he listened intently for any sign of his impending death, or some indication of pleasure if he was so lucky. Sanzo was panting loudly, partially drowned out by the sound of Gojyo's mouth sucking. The slick sound filled Gojyo's ears and he felt his face burning and his groin throbbing resolutely against his pants. As the minutes dragged by, his jaw began to ache and he was too afraid to move in any other way than he currently was. And his balls were going to explode if he didn't get some goddamn relief. This, he concluded, was torture. How women made this look so easy, he had no clue.

Besides that, Sanzo's cock was starting to taste kind of bitter and salty. Which wasn't that good. But, to his amazement he was finding more and more that despite everything he was enjoying this. Sanzo was gasping like he'd been running, and his hips jabbed forward sometimes, an uncontrollable signal of pleasure, Gojyo guessed. He never did that himself but whatever. He was feeling confident enough now to swirl his tongue around the head. His reward was a surprised and loud moan that suddenly filled the room. A damn sexy moan, for a guy.

Sanzo couldn't still be angry now, right? He slid the cock out of his mouth with a slick pop. Sanzo shifted the gun against his head, but Gojyo wasn't all that concerned anymore: he had no intention of stopping. His jaw was hurting too badly, so he wanted to try something else. Girls had done plenty of different things to him, one of which was to run their lips over his dick. So Gojyo tried it, finding that his tired jaw muscles could relax like this. Now he knew why girls liked to change it up, besides the fact that it felt good. Sanzo gasped at the contact.

Before he could do much else, Sanzo grabbed his hair and pulled him sideways and up. With his fist still in Gojyo's hair, he pushed the hunched over kappa down to his knees. Gritting his teeth, Gojyo obeyed the unspoken command, knowing the gun may not be touching him anymore but it was still aimed at him.

During the brief moment opened up by Sanzo kicking off the blankets tangling up his legs—something that would be funny normally—honestly, Gojyo flexed his aching jaw. He may have also prayed that he'd get out of this alive.

Finally Sanzo was free of the bed and walked the few steps to the only chair in the room, a rickety, thinly padded thing at an equally rickety table. He'd been sitting there earlier, cleaning his gun and then reading a newspaper.

When he got to it he turned around and released Gojyo's hair, his eyes like hard pits of black in the dark room. Then he shrugged his robes off his shoulders. The movement was easy and graceful. The gun was downturned for a moment, but Gojyo wasn't paying attention. He was too busy using the continued break to swallow the taste in his mouth and try not to piss off Sanzo by breathing, or existing. It was hard for his six-foot frame to appear small and insignificant, though, and he knew Sanzo wasn't buying it.

Sanzo sat down and continued to watch Gojyo, kneeling exactly where he left him and staring at the wood floor. Gojyo wondered what the deal was, but he didn't even bother to conceal the pained expression on his face from his aching jaw and aching hard-on. His cock was especially hurting, but he was too afraid to touch it with Sanzo staring.

Sanzo beckoned Gojyo impatiently with his gun and Gojyo swallowed hard before moving closer. Once he was close enough, the gun was put to his left temple. The now familiar sensation made him cringe slightly. Sanzo's other hand guided his head toward his erection. Gojyo sucked it in, and Sanzo pushed him down again, the bastard. He heard himself whine as his muscles flexed in an attempt to prevent another gagging session. The flesh in his mouth twitched at the sound.

This got the gears in his head cranking, so to speak. Being attentive as a lover was important to Gojyo; he considered himself an artist at fucking women. He'd spent many nights with different women, sometimes more than one at once, and he'd learned what they liked. He was not only really good at giving pleasure, but he enjoyed it—priding himself on it, really. So, when he noticed this reaction from Sanzo, he made a mental note. When Sanzo shoved his head down again, he repeated the sound of his own free will. When he got the same reaction he realized Sanzo was getting off on it.  _Fucking sadist_ , he thought. The worse off he sounded, the more it seemed to turn Sanzo on. That could only be a good thing, so he continued to do it. The sooner this ended, the better; his jaw hurt, his cock and balls hurt, and the gun trained on his head was leaving a permanent ring in his scalp.

Sanzo suddenly tensed considerably; Gojyo looked forward and saw his abs, still peeking out from beneath his shirt, visibly tighten. And then he remembered that Sanzo was holding a cocked gun to his head, which, during his impending orgasm, might be triggered by accident. He cried out, muffled by the hard flesh in his mouth, in a panic. He tried to retreat to get access to his throat so he could speak, but Sanzo gripped his hair harder and kept him still as he thrust into Gojyo's now futilely resisting mouth.

Gojyo whimpered in panic, squeezing his eyes shut. Sanzo, voice heavy with heightened pleasure, groaned as he came. Gojyo braced himself, squeezing his eyes shut, fully expecting a bullet any second. More distracting than that proved to be the liquid squirting into his mouth. He hadn't even been thinking about that part of it, and it hit the back of his throat. He started coughing and choking. He tried desperately to repress it, trying to keep still so Sanzo wouldn't move and trigger the gun. That didn't work out very well.

The hanyou didn't even notice Sanzo breathing heavily, just the fact that even though he was done, Sanzo hadn't let him go. He felt like he was going to choke to death, but he was too afraid to move, so his body began to shake. He was gripping Sanzo's thighs, digging in his nails, and making unrestrained choking sounds.

Sanzo sighed, then said in a more mellow voice than Gojyo expected, "Swallow."

That command barely registered. He didn't have a choice, did he? Before he thought too much about it, he swallowed what he could.

Sanzo's grip relaxed out of Gojyo's hair and Gojyo hurriedly pulled back, eliciting a soft gasp from the monk as his softening cock was pulled roughly out. Gojyo began coughing and hacking, unable to control himself by this point. When his airway was finally clear enough he began gasping like a fish out of water.

Sitting back on his heels he looked up at Sanzo. He suddenly realized that the gun was no longer resting against his temple; his eyes immediately sought out the gun before even registering the expression on Sanzo's face. He was resting his arm on the chair, but with the gun still aimed at Gojyo's torso. Gulping for air, the hanyou then looked back at his expression.

What he saw sent another wave of blood straight to his flagging cock. Sanzo's face was relaxed and his eyes were just staring half-lidded at Gojyo. His face and arms glistened with sweat, his cheeks rosy, like he'd been working out in the heat. He seemed...content. He'd never seen Sanzo look like that.

Gojyo's eyes travelled down as he made to wipe his mouth. His body was languishing in the chair, like the only muscles he was using were the ones in his gun arm. His tight shirt was still bunched up and his abs glistened with sweat. His cock was lying on his thigh, his pants pushed down enough to give it ample space. The pure white skin beckoned from between the bottom hem of the black turtleneck and blue jeans, having the same effect on him as Sanzo's tasty-looking neck peeking out from the turtleneck had earlier. He swallowed automatically and had to resist the urge to shift his hardon in his jeans. By now his whole groin felt on fire. The sight of cum—evidence of Sanzo's pleasure—coating that skin wasn't helping, either. He felt his face light up with a heavy blush. The heat in the room was stifling enough, but now he was also sweaty from the ordeal he'd just been through.

His fingers were sticky from when he wiped his mouth, so he awkwardly wiped them on his jeans. He ran his fingers over the corners of his mouth again and licked his lips. It tasted gross, but he wasn't getting turned off by it like he should be. He was too amped up, he guessed. Sanzo was still staring at him and the silence was suddenly very, very uncomfortable. Did he expect him to say something? Explain himself? With Sanzo staring, he wondered what he looked like. Probably pathetic. He was sweaty and without a shirt, his hair was all tangled from Sanzo's rough treatment, and his pants were tight and stained with precum. He had a lot of sweat on his face too, so he rubbed a hand over his face. "Fuck," he said quietly. He couldn't help it.  _This had better be all sweat_  he thought. His eyes felt crusty like he'd been crying.

"Fuck," he said again, quieter. After he rubbed his face he wiped it off on his jeans and sat on his knees, staring at the floor. What was Sanzo waiting for? He almost worked up the courage to say, 'just do it already', when Sanzo finally said something. At the first word, Gojyo flinched, but he was listening like his life depended on it. Which it probably did.

"Clean me up," Sanzo commanded.

Alarmed, Gojyo looked up, stunned. Sanzo sneered and waved his gun teasingly. "Now."

"Wha—what do you mean?" he stuttered, playing dumb. He really didn't want to.

"Don't be an idiot."

"Fuck!" Gojyo said angrily, eyeing the gun and gritting his teeth. He started to reach with his hand with the idea he'd wipe it all off and find a tissue or something, when Sanzo said, "With your tongue."

"Goddamnit Sanzo, c'mon!" he replied angrily, glaring up at the smug bastard.

"You want to die?"

"That ain't funny," Gojyo grumbled before bending down and licking it up. He rebelled by not swallowing it like he knew Sanzo wanted. Now that he wasn't choking or really all that afraid of this relatively mellow Sanzo, and honestly forgetting what started this whole mess, he was now thinking that Sanzo would pay for this treatment later.

When he was done and he was about to get up to get something to spit the fluid into, Sanzo suddenly pounced. The impact knocked Gojyo back. As he felt a body leaning onto him he hurriedly got his legs out from underneath himself and tried to back away. That only served to give Sanzo a seat.

Before Gojyo could comprehend Sanzo sitting ON HIS LAP, which was a  _hard_ place to sit and couldn't be that comfortable, he felt the monk's lips cover his. He gasped, surprised, and Sanzo's tongue snuck into his mouth. Gojyo's mind went completely blank as he allowed Sanzo to eat his own cum out of his mouth. When he was done, Sanzo hummed into Gojyo's gaping mouth. Gojyo's cock jumped, and he realized Sanzo was close enough to feel it do so. Sanzo pulled back, licking his lips. Gojyo realized he'd done nothing during the kiss and wanted to curse aloud. Instead he only gave Sanzo a second or two to breathe before he grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back into another kiss.

He was gonna die, there was no doubt in his mind. And he was gonna make the most of it. Maybe he was already dead, because Sanzo had just eaten cum out of his mouth. That was just not possible in reality.

So he'd kissed him. And now it was Sanzo's turn at playing dead with his mouth. Gojyo tried in vain to get him to open his mouth, licking at the closed opening, biting and pulling at his lower lip, but to no avail. He gave up, pulling back to look at Sanzo's face. Before he could register the cold anger he saw there, a fist collided into his stomach.

He fell back in part surprise, part pain, and covered his stomach after the fact. Before he could breathe in order to exclaim at the sudden attack, he felt the tip of Sanzo's gun under his chin.

"You fucking pervert bastard!" Sanzo dug the gun into Gojyo's chin angrily.

Gojyo lifted his head back in an attempt to get the pressure of the gun to ease up, but the floor stopped him, and Sanzo's hard gun was digging in mercilessly. What was also hard was his boner and the pressure on it. Sanzo must be putting all his weight on his groin. "Oi, Sanzo—!" he moaned piteously. "Ease up, please!"

Sanzo's face not once hinted at mercy. He rocked his hips forward, making stars explode behind Gojyo's eyes. "Fuh—" Gojyo started, but Sanzo jerked his gun up, snapping his jaw shut and effectively muffling the rest. The kappa's protest turned into an unhappy, wavering groan.

That monk sounded pissed off as he said, "You think you're in a position to ask anything from me? What are you going to ask for next, to fuck me?" He emphasized this by rolling his hips forward, again. Gojyo's groan sounded just as unhappy, which made Sanzo only sneer all the more. Gojyo squeezed his eyes shut. Yeah, he was gonna die now. Any second.

"Or maybe you want me to fuck you?" Sanzo growled. With his eyes closed, Sanzo's voice sounded even scarier. His already deep voice had gotten even more guttural. Gojyo shivered in fear.  _No way, no no no! Not cool!_ he thought.

Then the gun's pressure eased and Gojyo had access to his jaw. He dared to open one eye to see what Sanzo looked like, but that had been a bad idea. He looked downright evil.

"So? What brand of pervert are you?"

The hanyou knew no matter what he said, Sanzo already had plans for him. He was so frozen in fear, he didn't say anything, just closed his eye again.

After getting no response, Sanzo shouted, "I asked you a fucking question, cockroach!" The sudden sharp slap to his face left Gojyo reeling. He automatically lifted his arms like he'd push Sanzo off, but the gun dug into his skin again and he froze with his hands wrapped around Sanzo's biceps.

The next backhanded slap left him disoriented. He uncurled his fingers from Sanzo's arms and used them to defend his face and make a lame attempt at holding the gun back from digging into his chin again, but failed. Sanzo leaned closer over him until Gojyo could feel his breath on his face. "I will shoot you," he panted angrily.

"D—don't, dude," Gojyo replied, hating himself for stuttering. His head was still turned away from when he'd been slapped and he made no effort to look at Sanzo again. He'd gone completely batshit crazy, and he didn't want to look anymore. He wondered if there was any hope that Hakkai or Goku might come. Probably not, it was late at night. "What d'ya want from me?" Gojyo asked desperately.

That question brought on a moment of awkward silence where Sanzo's shifted weight was not pressing on his groin so much, and warm breath puffed on his face.

"I want you to admit you want me to fuck you, kappa," Sanzo said.

Gojyo glanced at him from the corner of his eye, appalled. "The fuck? Hell no!"

"Admit it, bastard. Why else would you touch a man? Lust after a man?"

Gojyo's head was reeling. His stomach felt sick and churned up. It was true what he'd thought Sanzo must have planned for him. Or maybe he was playing one of his mind games? "You're fucking crazy!" Gojyo snarled.

Sanzo sneered. His face was too close for comfort. Gojyo hoped that at least he wasn't going to shoot him right then or else he'd get a whole hot mess of blood and brains on his face. Maybe it was time to try to get away? But his whole weight was still on him and he did NOT want the gun to go off accidentally as he tried to wrestle him off. Plus his whole body was aching from stress and he didn't know how fast he could move.

"So what, you gonna rape me, you fucking monk? Ain't that against your vows or somethin'?"

Sanzo glared, not amused. "You think I fucking care? Maybe I am crazy, but at least I'm not a pervert like you."

"What the hell? What do you call all this?" Gojyo yelled angrily. "If you're gonna shoot me, just fucking shoot me! Enough already!"

"I always knew you had a death wish," Sanzo sneered, pressing the gun against Gojyo's temple again. He shoved Gojyo's face away from his own. "I'd never stoop so low as to touch someone in their sleep, asshole."

Gojyo closed his eyes.  _Oh yeah_. Gojyo put his arms against the wood floor with his elbows bent, like a lying down version of surrender. Mostly, though, it was just a lot more comfortable than guarding his face. He sighed in regret and said, "I'm sorry, Sanzo. I know I deserve it, so just shoot me and get it over with!" Maybe it wasn't a good idea to call his bluff, but this was really getting out of control.

The monk just scoffed, saying in an off-hand manner, "Like I said before, it's because you want me to fuck you. Isn't that it?"

"And I said hell no, prick! I'm not gay! I was just curious, ok?"

The next blow was with the gun this time. Gojyo thought he may have lost consciousness for a moment. His cheekbone was hurting like hell and he didn't feel as much weight on his body anymore. He groaned, then muttered, "Not the face..." But it was already too late. Sanzo must have pistol-whipped him.

"Shut up!" Sanzo chastised. Gojyo groaned again and rubbed his face.

"You are such an asshole," Gojyo lamented as he opened his eyes. Right at that moment he felt the button on his pants pop open. Startled, he watched as Sanzo concentrated on using one hand to open Gojyo's jeans. It was a bit tricky, but Sanzo was managing it.

This was not a good turn of events to Gojyo, since right now pants off meant butt-rape. Understandably he began to freak out, spewing out as much begging and pleas as he could come up with on the spot. He was speaking so fast he didn't even know what he was saying, but Sanzo didn't seem to be listening, anyway.

All those protests degraded into a moan when Sanzo's hand ghosted over his erection through his boxers. As with all actions he'd decided on, Sanzo was blunt and uncompromising. He roughly dragged Gojyo's boner out through the slit in his boxers and began to stroke with a tight grip. There was a bit of precum but it wasn't very well lubricated, so Gojyo had mixed feelings about this. The much needed attention had his body submitting easily, though the roughness made him grimace. As Sanzo's fist tugged on his cock, he couldn't help but wiggle his hips and thrust up into that tightness. He never would have taken Sanzo for a guy who masturbated with his left hand, but he was good with it! Plus, this was hot. Yeah, so the gun was still pointing at him, but Sanzo was stroking his cock and that was good.

He looked with lidded eyes at Sanzo, who stared back at him impassively.  _You're not even a little cute_ , Gojyo thought, but was too afraid to voice it aloud. He was fully hard and still not even close to coming, and yet Sanzo just kept jacking him off. It was actually getting frustrating... and then Gojyo realized that Sanzo must be messing with him. "Stop it, man. You're just torturing me."

"You don't get anything else until you admit it," Sanzo coldly responded.

"Who says I want anything else!"

Sanzo sneered. "You're still hard."

"That ain't nothing new," Gojyo grumbled. But Sanzo had a point. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. Hadn't gotten laid enough recently, maybe. "I'm always fuckin' horny."

"Hnn."

Sanzo's fingers began rubbing over the head of Gojyo's cock and that felt good. It was slick with precum, so it didn't hurt a bit. When Sanzo scraped a nail over his pee hole, Gojyo's whole body shuddered and he didn't even try to stop the moan that rumbled out of his mouth. The fingers didn't stop stroking slowly and Gojyo's breath stuttered at the feeling. It had been way too long and he was so close to begging. He just wanted to come, dammit!

"Sanzo..."

"Shut up."

"San—sanzo, c'mon..."

"I said shut up!" He wouldn't meet his eyes, instead staring at Gojyo's cock as he lightly stroked it.

"I'm dyin' here," Gojyo groaned in dismay.

Gojyo groaned loudly when Sanzo's fingers suddenly left his dick. He looked up and saw Sanzo reaching for the table. Was this his chance? He thought about suddenly lunging and getting the gun, but he took too long to act. Sanzo snatched his pack of cigarettes and lighter in one fist from the tabletop. As he skillfully tapped out one and put his lips around it, Gojyo just stared at him, unable to believe his eyes. Sanzo put the pack next to them on the floor, then flicked on the lighter. The first few puffs of smoke had the kappa licking his lips. He wanted one too, and bad.

"Hey, don't I get one?" Gojyo grinned as he asked.

Sanzo looked at him as he put the lighter on top of the pack of cigarettes next to them. He didn't seem to be forthcoming.

Gojyo shrugged, though that felt strange while lying on the floor. He put his hands back behind his head and rested it on them. The cig would most definitely calm Sanzo down and maybe this would finally be over. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the cold press of metal on his wet cock. He gasped, tensed up, and looked down all at once. Sanzo was smoking casually as he ran the rim of the gun barrel over Gojyo's erection. The feeling was weird but arousing somehow. Maybe it was Sanzo's peering eyes as he did this, his lips wrapped around the cig seductively before he breathed out the smoke. Gojyo's cock jumped when it ran over his length again. This was not helping; he already had such a case of blue balls that he thought he might die. Well maybe not, but, hell, was it annoying!

He was feeling somewhat relieved, though. Sanzo didn't seem angry anymore, or at least not more than usual. It didn't seem that he'd get shot today, after all. At least he shouldn't, since he'd given baldy the best orgasm of his whole goddamn life not a few minutes ago.

It was probably a little weird that he wasn't protesting about the gun touching him like that, though. To fill the awkward silence as Sanzo smoked, Gojyo panted resignedly, then said, "I knew you were a kinky bastard."

Did he imagine it, or did Sanzo almost smile right then?

Instead, Sanzo said, "You're one to talk." His voice was lower than normal. And he was making bedroom eyes at Gojyo again.

Oh, hell.

"Uhhh, you wish...?" Gojyo's eyes travelled down Sanzo's body and just as he thought, Sanzo's dick was getting hard again.

He almost jumped out of his skin again when Sanzo's hand suddenly blocked his view. He quickly realized that Sanzo was holding the butt of his cigarette against his lips. Well, that wasn't something he'd refuse. He took a big lungful of delicious smoke and, when Sanzo's hand moved away, blew it out with a sigh of pleasure.

Sanzo took a puff and then said out of nowhere, "So you want to fuck me, then?"

Gojyo blinked. He needed more nicotine before he really felt anything, but even if he had been feeling something that would have been gone with those words.

"Huh?" he said, too surprised to do much else. Maybe he'd been hit harder than he thought and was hearing things.

Sanzo closed his eyes in annoyance and put the cigarette between his lips and left it there. He then reached his hand down and stroked himself. Gojyo gaped at the sight. "His Holiness", on his knees, legs spread, pants down, abs showing, and getting himself harder. A cigarette served to amplify his already obscenely appealing lips, the smoke of it curling around his beautiful face. The tip of the gun still rested against the base of Gojyo's cock. In all of the malformed, sick fantasies that came to Gojyo late at night, he'd never thought of this one, and it had his cock and balls throbbing even more. Damn, but Sanzo did sexy without even trying, and when he did try...

The gun pressed down harder, and the pleasure-pain had Gojyo groaning, mostly to express his discomfort. Sanzo was watching Gojyo taking in the sight and he must have been able to see how much he'd enjoyed it. That was probably why he said, "Pervert."

Gojyo's slow mind finally processed what he'd said before. Did he just offer to let Gojyo fuck him?

"Heey, Sanzo..."

"Shut up. I know what you're going to say, and it isn't happening."

"Wha— You said!"

Sanzo just sneered at him. "Hell no, kappa. It doesn't matter what you want, I'm in control."

"Sadistic fucking bastard. You always were a control freak."

Gojyo took his right hand from behind his head and reached forward. Sanzo's gun dug in harder, which hurt, but he just grunted in pain and ignored it as best he could. He wrapped his hand around Sanzo's hand holding his cock and moved it so that Sanzo was jacking himself off faster. Gojyo was was just trying to show him he wasn't as in control as he thought, but he fully expected worse repercussions than he got: the gun let up on his own dick, and Sanzo allowed him to keep doing it.

Another thrill shot through Gojyo's body and he kept going. He looked in Sanzo's eyes, which were looking down at him. Talking around the cigarette, Sanzo said, "You think you deserve to fuck me, kappa." It wasn't a question, but an accusation.

Gojyo was offended, but he rolled with it. "It ain't about that. It's about who can do who best."

"Do you know how many men have tried to rape me?"

"What?" Gojyo exclaimed, hand going still. No way! And where'd that come from?

Sanzo seemed to have some sort of grim satisfaction in that reaction. He started moving his hand on his own, slower than Gojyo had been, and Gojyo let go. Then Sanzo stated, almost like it made him a bit angry, "But I had a gun. They never expected that. A fully loaded gun can be very persuasive."

Since Gojyo's hand was free, he ignored the presence of Sanzo's loaded and cocked gun near his erection and started stroking his own cock. He frowned and said, "You aren't gonna shoot me. ...And I ain't trying to rape you."

"And you weren't touching me in my sleep before, either."

Gojyo closed his eyes in defeat and sighed. "Hey, I'm sorry about that. And I mean it, I really am. It's not like I wanted you to wake up."

Sanzo pressed the gun against Gojyo's bare chest, over his heart. Gojyo's eyes shot open. Damn, Sanzo looked angry again!

"Whoa!" Gojyo's hand stopped and Sanzo's hand had stopped. Gojyo cursed his choice of words. Thinking fast, the hanyou said, "I said I was sorry!"

Sanzo had one of those big sadistic grins again, and Gojyo slowly moved his left hand from behind his head and tentatively touched Sanzo's wrist. Gojyo winced as he said, "I never meant to hurt you, Sanzo. I...didn't know."

Sanzo's grin faded a little bit, and he glared, asking, "Who can do who better? How much experience do you have doing men?"

"Uh, NONE," Gojyo said, getting angry in spite of the situation. He thought that should be fairly obvious.

Sanzo sneered. "And you think you can do me better?"

"Wha— I have more experience than you!" Gojyo sounded defensive even to his own ears. "Look, I've done plenty of anal with girls. It can't be all that different."

Sanzo gave a long-suffering sigh. "What men like you really want is to get fucked."

Gojyo raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sure, I like a girl to be on top every once in awhile. It don't mean I want to get ass-raped!"

Sanzo's anger indicator was throbbing in his temple. "Yes you do. Push down your pants."

"Wait a damn minute! Haven't you ever heard 'no means no'?"

"'No'? 'No' doesn't mean anything to you, so why should it mean anything to me?" Sanzo said rhetorically.

"Hey! It does!" Gojyo's voice was getting high-pitched as he panicked. "I was only touching. I wasn't going to go that far! I was just curious, okay? It's not like I—"

"Pants. Down. Now!" Sanzo interrupted, growling.

Grudgingly, Gojyo pushed his boxers down and then his pants, wiggling out of both as far as he could from this position. There was enough room to get them off his hips; his cock and balls were showing, and if he was turned around he knew his ass would be. Not a good thing.

Sanzo smoked for a moment, watching him. Gojyo opened his mouth, but snapped it shut again when Sanzo glared. He started tapping his gun on the inside of Gojyo's thigh, and he realized with horror that he must be sensitive there, because his body twitched with each tap. Damn, this was humiliating. He wanted Sanzo, and that unnamed need from before was still there. It must be that keeping him hard.

Sanzo stood up fluidly and, before Gojyo could do or say anything, warned him, "If you try to get away, I  _will_ shoot you in the back." Gojyo gulped. Sanzo definitely had no qualms shooting youkai in the back, and he was a good enough shot to avoid hitting something fatal, just make it hurt like hell.

Seeing that his threat had worked, Sanzo turned away slightly and put his gun down. He calmly put out his cigarette in the almost-full ashtray on the table and began to disrobe, pulling his shirt over his head and rolling his gloves down his arms.

As he was busy doing that, Gojyo sat up and gingerly touched his cheek; yep, definitely gonna turn into a bruise. He also couldn't help but watch Sanzo getting naked. It was done professionally and with a serious face.

Gojyo scooted back as far as his arms' reach would allow. Without looking at him, Sanzo said, "Take off your pants."

"Hell no! I won't let you—"

"If I have to take them off you, you don't get any lube."

Gojyo gaped at him. "You wouldn't!"

Naked, Sanzo turned and came at him. Gojyo panicked. "Hey wait! Okay, okay, they're coming off!" He quickly kicked them off, focusing really hard on not looking at Sanzo's nude form and failing multiple times. His body was lit up by the moon again, and he looked like some sort of horny angel without wings. Kind of a weird impression to give when you're holding a gun. Gojyo couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that some part of him wanted this. He'd been lusting after Sanzo for so long that it was like a constant thing; he wanted Sanzo bad, and he could finally have him. Well, sort of.

When his pants were off and he was feeling very vulnerable with Sanzo standing over him, there was another span of silence as Sanzo just stared at him. Those cold eyes were intense; he felt a bit like an interesting insect right before it got squished, and maybe that was why he felt queasy. But still, Gojyo enjoyed the attention, cracking a nervous smile; he couldn't help it.

"Get on the bed." Sanzo pointed with the gun at his bed, the one behind Gojyo.

The sudden order broke Gojyo out of his...well, thoughts, he supposed. He'd just been staring back at Sanzo. Rather than follow orders, he stood up, this time towering over Sanzo, and folded his arms. He sounded more confident than he felt as he stated, "Hell no, I don't think you're going to shoot me."

"You're right." Sanzo, serious as can be, threw the gun on the bed Gojyo was standing in front of. Gojyo turned and gaped at the sight of it lying on the bed. After all that, it was over...?

As he was turned away, he felt a huge impact hit him in his stomach and he doubled over. "Bas—tard..." he gritted out, trying to get up. Sanzo had learned his lesson a long time ago and followed up with a smack to the face. When he was partially stumbled over and facing away, Sanzo grabbed his shoulders and Gojyo found himself face down on the bed in a heartbeat. Of course he struggled, but Sanzo held him down firmly. "Damn, fucking shit-head monk... got stronger..." Gojyo said into the blankets, muffled occasionally.

"Keep struggling and I'll beat you to death," Sanzo growled.

Was that another empty threat as usual, or was he serious? He didn't care, there was no way he'd just lay here like this and let Sanzo do whatever. He felt a hot hardness pressing into his backside and that was scary enough.

They wrestled for what felt like forever to Gojyo, but it was only about five minutes. That was enough to leave them both fairly tired; Sanzo was a stubborn bastard, however, and wouldn't give up. They took a couple seconds of rest, though Gojyo was still tensed up and ready for another attack. Then he felt something wrap around both wrists and it tugged, hard. His fought against it, but was no use; whatever it was, it was strong, and he was just cutting into his wrists by struggling. Sanzo tied it tight so that Gojyo's hands were behind his back, like he was being arrested. Gojyo thought that it was sort of fitting, maybe, but it made him angry anyway.

"What the fuck!" he hollered and thrashed. That only served to rub Sanzo's cock against his back, so he quickly stopped. What could he do now? Sanzo's legs had his trapped, and he'd already tried to kick him, which was useless. He finally relented and laid fully on the bed, breathing harshly from the exertion of all this. "Dammit," he muttered.

Sanzo was breathing hard too. Gojyo was listening to it. It wasn't so unfamiliar; panting breaths, warm bodies pressed against one another... But he wasn't supposed to be the one on the bottom! As he was railing against this unfair treatment, he heard a pop, like a flip-top bottle being opened. There was a slick sound, and Gojyo grimaced, raising his head and then flopping it down again, face-first.

He wanted to scream when he felt something wet and slightly cold sliding between his butt cheeks and finding his asshole. What came out was more of a squeak. He thrashed again, but it wasn't really thrashing anymore; more like wiggling. "Dammit," he muttered again, too angry to find anything else to say.

Sanzo said to shut up anyway and proceeded to massage him there. Embarrassingly, it felt good, just as before when girls had done it.  _Those had been some good times_ , he thought, thinking back.  _They were so kinky. That one blond with big tits, oh yeah, we were locked in my place for two days..._

No matter how much he tried to think about something else, he kept coming back to what Sanzo was slowly doing to his rear end. He was going infuriatingly slow, so that it didn't really feel good but it was still a turn-on. Similar to when women would tease your cock with the tip of their tongue. Ah damn, thinking about girls doing that was turning him on more. Before Sanzo finally got done with prep and—well, he'd probably come before he'd get very far.

Then, to Gojyo's part dismay and relief, he slid a finger inside. There was a pause in which Gojyo thought about how much this sucked and how he'd get Sanzo for this. The finger started to move, slowly at first, and then more forcefully. Gojyo flinched, surprise flooding him at the sensation. It was uncomfortable, but GOOD.

As it wiggled around, Gojyo could smell gun oil. The smell was familiar; Sanzo often cleaned his gun, and he could also smell like it for awhile afterward. At first he thought that it was Sanzo smelling that way, but when he realized he hadn't smelled it earlier—thinking about earlier made his dick surge—he concluded it was...the lube Sanzo was using! He was so incredulous he mumbled, "What the—?"

Sanzo either didn't hear him or ignored him, however. A second finger was added, which made Gojyo tense up again. But by now Gojyo didn't have any protests. This felt  _good_. He supposed that made sense, since girls were into it. He'd learned that once the muscles were relaxed, she'd be all into it.

All thinking stopped when Sanzo's fingers hit something inside him. He groaned, his hips bucking on their own. He pulled at his bonds, his fingers twitching and trying to grab at Sanzo's hands behind him. He wasn't sure what he would do if he did get a good grip; his mind was too scattered to think straight. Sanzo hummed, and continued to hit that spot, over and over.

Soon Gojyo was sweating even more profusely and cursing into the mattress. He was gonna come, except that it was too strong of a pleasure and he found he couldn't. Then Sanzo removed his fingers, at which Gojyo moaned at the feeling, and replaced it with something much larger. Gojyo's eyes got wide, and he pushed his hips forward to try to get away. Of course that rubbed his erection against the bed, which made his body shiver. His whole body felt like it was on fire, whether from the heat of the room or pleasure he wasn't sure, and his mind was too hazy to fight back anymore.

Somehow Sanzo's cock slipped inside a little bit. Gojyo moaned, in what he hoped sounded like anger or dismay. He thought he'd feel pain, like he was being torn apart, but it didn't hurt at all. It just felt strange to have something so big in there. After a moment it went in a bit further, then waited. Gojyo was trying his best to keep breathing and didn't do much else during this process. Eventually Sanzo got it as far as it would go, and Gojyo thought it felt...really good. He felt full, but not full like after a big meal, but like completeness. Did women feel this way during sex? It was intense.

Hands he hadn't noticed were pushing him down then moved to his hips and held him a bit off the bed. Gojyo found the floor with his toes and steadied himself. It was more comfortable than where his feet had been before, that's why.

"Ugnnn," he said when Sanzo pulled back a bit and then thrust again. Why did that feel good? Sanzo began to slowly move back and forth inside him, which was made slick with gun oil. Damn, he wanted Sanzo to hit that pleasure spot again. Right when he was thinking that, Sanzo shifted around like he was getting comfortable, maybe, and then that blinding pleasure hit the hanyou full-on. He wasn't sure what he did; in fact, he moaned loudly and quietly said, "There!" All Gojyo was aware of was that Sanzo kept hitting that spot, and it felt better than before because there was friction over the whole spot. His body rocked with Sanzo on its own, and he was moaning and he knew it.

It was too good; he didn't think he could come like that. His pride was stopping him from looking at Sanzo, like that would hide how much he wanted more. But really, how much pride did he have left after getting butt-fucked and liking it? So, for the first time since his hands had been tied, he turned his torso and looked back. Not a particularly comfortable move with his hands tied behind his back and hips held in position by the monk, but he could see Sanzo, and he was as clear as day with the moon shining through the window like that. His mouth was parted in pleasure and his muscles were taut and glistening with sweat. His eyes were intently focused on Gojyo's face and they stared at each other for a moment. Gojyo could feel himself twitching around the cock because it kept feeling like there was resistance as Sanzo thrusted. Perhaps that was what prompted Sanzo to remove his hand from Gojyo's hip and use it to push Gojyo's head flat on the bed. Now he was forced to stare at the wall again.

Gojyo moaned, "You bastard." He panted a moment, but Sanzo kept him like that. "Sanzo... Fuck Sanzo, it feels good." He moaned after he said that, closing his eyes and bucking his hips. Sanzo's breath hitched, which made it all that much better. He started thrusting faster and Gojyo grunted quietly with each hit on his prostate. He wiggled, trying to get his arms free, but it was no use. Sanzo was a little too good at tying knots, which was very suspicious. "Untie my hands, please," Gojyo groaned, pushing at Sanzo's relentless hand with his head. He wiggled his numb fingers and bucked. He was much larger than Sanzo and could probably push him off, or at least prevent him from fucking him so smoothly as he was right now.

Sanzo hissed through his teeth but didn't stop. So Gojyo wrapped his limber legs around his thighs and held him tight. Sanzo tried to open them but his arms were no match for Gojyo's legs, and he was fully recovered from wrestling earlier. Gojyo shifted so he could see his face again, giving him his best honest, lusty look. "Untie me, bastard!"

Damn, but the monk looked completely delicious. He must have been close to orgasm, because his expression was unguarded and he was breathing hard. His thumbs were drawing nonsense patterns on Gojyo's thighs now as he seemed to ponder it. Then with steady fingers he worked on the knot in the sash that was holding Gojyo's wrists together.

Gojyo didn't release him until his arms were holding him up by the elbows and some feeling was back in his fingers. Despite being free, Sanzo stayed like that for a moment more. Gojyo refused to say anything, but he did push back on the erection filling him just a little bit as he reached below his stomach and gripped his hard-on. He shivered and groaned, and that was all the prompting Sanzo needed. The pounding was merciless this time, and Gojyo's orgasm came rushing in; that pressure on his prostate added to the fast pace he jacked himself off at had him coming.

"Oh, fuck! Yes, fuck yes," Gojyo moaned while he came, his orgasm ripping through him like it never had before. He collapsed completely on the bed as he felt his cum spraying over the sheets and his chest. He was still shaking with the aftermaths when Sanzo pulled out. A moment later there was a sexy grunt—yes, sexy, Gojyo had no idea a guy's grunt could sound like that—and he felt streaks of hot cum landing on his back and ass. He was feeling too good to care much, but Sanzo would pay for that.  _Dammit_.

The Buddhist monk leaned over him and breathed harshly. After a few moments be moved away. Gojyo, still immobile from the best orgasm (almost) ever—maybe ever—continued to lie there. When he heard the snick of a lighter, however, he pushed himself up and looked bleary-eyed at Sanzo. He was standing naked near the table and smoking. He wasn't looking at Gojyo, just at the wall. Maybe he was lost in memories. Gojyo sat on the bed for a good minute. He ached all over, and he was having an intense nicotine craving, and at the same time he wasn't sure his legs would work. He used the already dirtied sheet to wipe off all the cum on himself and then walked on steady—dammit, they weren't steady—legs to his stuff. With shaking hands he got out a cig and lit it. The first few puffs were pure bliss.

His ass was hurting now. He knew his back was bent, trying to relieve that pain a little. He sucked down that cigarette quickly and lit another one. Able to focus more clearly now he decided he should probably sit down. He almost yelped at the flareup of pain that caused, so he laid back carefully and continued smoking. The rustling of cloth met his ears, a sound so familiar he didn't even have to guess what it was. Sanzo was getting dressed.  _So you're the fuck and leave type, Sanzo-_ sama _?_

He quickly got up and stalked over to Sanzo's bed. The gun was still lying there, though just barely; their wrestling had moved it to the edge of the bed. He picked it up and fiddled a moment until he figured out how to pop the chamber out. He looked into the gun grimly. Completely loaded.

"Get your filthy hands off my gun, cockroach," Sanzo intoned. Well, that was playing nice according to Sanzo, but Gojyo was pretty pissed off at the whole situation that just went down. He popped the chamber back in and spun it just for kicks. Then he fit his long fingers around the gun. It was so small. More fit for a kid than an adult, he thought. He faced Sanzo and pretended to point it at Sanzo. Once the slight shock registered on his face, Gojyo grinned and threw it up in the air and caught it by the handle. "Just kidding," he said, still with a cheeky grin. He threw it to Sanzo, who caught it easily and quickly tucked it in his pants, glaring all the while.

"I don't need a gun, shitty monk. I get along just fine with my fists and shakujou." He forced a smile.

Sanzo seemed to catch on to the threat because he snorted. "Tell me how that works out for you," he sneered and headed for the door.

"Where you goin'?" Gojyo asked, trying to keep the growl out of his voice. He was curious, but it was also kind of annoying that the guy was leaving. The moon was still out, so he couldn't possibly want to leave, or think there was anything to do outside this room.

Sanzo ignored him, of course. Gojyo hissed in frustration when the door shut behind him. He paced the room, smoking furiously.

By the time Sanzo got back Gojyo was back in his sullied pants and lying on the bed, anxiety-ridden. The night was just starting to fade; he was familiar with the change in light. It was his signal to start off for home from the bar, back when he lived in Chang'an. Of course Sanzo strutted in like he owned the place, completely unfazed. Gojyo stared at Sanzo's wet hair as he put his gun under his pillow. The monk then started throwing the dirty blankets on the floor, after which he walked over to the table at the foot of Gojyo's bed and lit up another cigarette.

The windows had been open the entire time in an attempt at getting some cool air in the sweaty room, so the smoke should have dissipated. But it hadn't; Gojyo just couldn't seem to get enough nicotine. Sanzo didn't seem concerned about adding to the cloud hanging over them.

Gojyo got up. A bath was a good idea; why he didn't realize Sanzo was doing that, he wasn't sure. He couldn't think straight. He wanted to get up and punch Sanzo; he wanted to cuss him out; he wanted to kiss him; he wanted to fuck him. Instead, he got up and headed for the door to go take a bath, too.

As he got close to the door, Sanzo said, "Don't come back."

When Gojyo turned, startled, he saw Sanzo standing with his arms partly folded and lean-sitting on the table. His cigarette dangled from his fingers, and he took another drag as he glared back at Gojyo with a "you heard me" look on his face.

"What?" Gojyo grunted, trying to conceal his anger.

"I said, get out of my room and don't come back."

"Fine!" Gojyo shouted and left, slamming the door behind himself.

In the bathhouse, alone, and scrubbing himself all over—he did NOT want Goku to smell anything on him tomorrow, that would just be the worst; or hell,  _Hakkai_  smelling it, which would be even worse!—he had a lot to time to think. Once he was all squeaky clean he knew exactly what he was going to do.

He went straight back to the room and charged in, being sure to close and lock the door behind him. Sanzo sat up like he'd been given an electric shock and was aiming his gun at Gojyo. "I thought I said—" he shouted. But Gojyo wasn't listening. He was over there before he could finish his sentence, grabbed the gun hand by the wrist and the other one that tried to punch him and held them down on the bed. This forced Sanzo to lay back flat, grimacing at the roughness. Then Gojyo kissed him. Right on his unwary lips.

He had planned to ravage his mouth, but once his lips were smooshed to Sanzo's surprisingly soft ones, the anger left him. Sanzo, however, tensed considerably and made an angry noise in his throat. Gojyo kept a rigid hold on the man, making sure to keep his arms pinned. He had the advantage of strength, after all. He kissed him delicately, finding Sanzo's lips just as appealing as they looked. He couldn't help the moan that rumbled in his throat when he fully comprehended who he was kissing, whose mouth he was enjoying so much.  _This is worth everything I've gone through tonight._

Then Sanzo pressed back, and even opened his mouth slightly. Gojyo's mind stopped working; all he could do was moan, though he sounded more surprised than pleased. After a moment of hesitation, he couldn't help but tease the opening with his tongue. Sanzo shivered beneath him, and Gojyo took the cue. He only prodded lightly, tasting him: Malboros and the tea he always drank. Gojyo had just known that's what he would taste like, but actually tasting it was a completely different experience than imagining it.

Finally he withdrew, and opened his eyes slightly. Sanzo's face when he was turned on was the most wanton thing Gojyo thought he'd ever see, and seeing it again was an unexpected treat. The monk's eyes were at half-mast, his cheeks seeming to hold a blush, and his lips were swollen and wet. He looked even cuter than after his orgasm. All Gojyo wanted to do was kiss him again, but he thought that was enough. He'd been punished enough for one night. So he slowly let go, leaving Sanzo on the bed. He ignored the sound of the gun rattling slightly as Sanzo raised it.

That was it; he was done. He turned away and walked over to his stuff. What he was going to do now was a mystery, maybe share a bed with Hakkai if he'd let him. Once he had everything together and was ready to leave, he looked over at Sanzo. Sanzo, sitting on the edge of his bed, was still holding the gun up, but he looked too ill at ease to actually use it. Gojyo had no idea what the priest would be thinking right now, or how he'd handle this. He had started for the door when he was halted by a shocked voice.

"What—was that?" Sanzo demanded to know. Gojyo looked at him, hand on the knob, and shrugged as he answered, "It was a kiss."

"WHY?" Sanzo forced out, almost shouting.

Gojyo raised an eyebrow and very carefully said, "Because I wanted to?"

Sanzo did not know how to react to this. On the one hand he was angry at a pervert taking advantage over him in any way, but he was also kind of flattered. Kissing was different than shooting lewd grins at him—or touching him in his sleep. Somehow he got the sense that Gojyo had told him something with that kiss, but he had no idea what it could be. He must be imagining things…  _Gojyo is just a pervert!_

"Tch," Sanzo finally said, dropping his arm and turning toward the window.

Gojyo sighed in relief and turned the doorknob. As he was getting his body ready to move out the door, he was halted yet again by Sanzo's voice. "Where do you think you're going?"

Gojyo, exasperated, turned around and said, "I'm fucking leaving, droopy-eyes!"

"Whatever. I paid for two beds, and your lazy ass better use it or I'll kill you."

Wow. He didn't think he'd ever admit it, but this was Sanzo's version of an apology. At least, Gojyo thought it could be, because he didn't think he'd ever heard Sanzo countermand one of his own orders so bluntly. Those were words he couldn't refuse; he'd been ready to leave, maybe for good. But after that kiss, and after those words, he didn't want to.

Gojyo shut the door, muttering, "Bastard can't make up his mind." If Sanzo heard, he didn't act like it. Gojyo looked at Sanzo uncertainly for a moment before quietly walking to his bed.

It was better not to tease him, but it was so hard not to. He threw his stuff beside his bed and took a smoke out. Gojyo sighed as he got his lighter. When he turned around, his jaw dropped. The asshole had beat him to it. He was currently puffing on a cigarette and sitting facing the window. The smoke drifted out, disappearing into the early morning air. Gojyo caught the smell with his next breath and was reminded of how Sanzo's mouth tasted.

His hands shook as he lit up his smoke. The first inhale was pure heaven, of course. He closed his eyes and moaned low in his throat. He puffed a few breaths, then made his way to the window and pointedly blew a lungful of smoke out of it. Sanzo cut his eyes at him, but didn't say anything.

They smoked in not so companionable silence, but it was normal enough where Gojyo thought back to all the times they had done something similar. It was always so calm when they smoked together.

Gojyo flicked his cigarette out of the window and wondered what he was going to do. It was too awkward now. Maybe Sanzo could act all calm and collected, but Gojyo thought his head was going to split open. Besides thinking about what he was going to do after his bath, he'd been wondering how getting it up the ass could feel so good, and how did he not know that before now... and how Sanzo, of all people, could be the one to show him. He glanced at Sanzo, still smoking, though he looked to be almost done. In his mind he asked him,  _'Hey, you want me to return the favor, baldy?'_ He didn't realize he was grinning until Sanzo was staring at him. He quickly straightened his face and retreated to his bed.

After he laid down he fully entertained the thought. But damn, the chilly priest would look un-fucking-believe sucking dick and getting it himself.

After Gojyo went to bed Sanzo stretched out. He was really sleepy now and his body ached from all the physical exertion. He'd never had an easy time falling asleep, and the events of the past hour had him feeling more uneasy. What would stop the perv from doing the same thing all over again?  _Why didn't I wake up when he had started undressing me, or when he'd started fondling me?_  He'd woken up before youkai could kill him, and they were certainly quieter than Gojyo was. Was he that used to the kappa being around?

_Shit._ Why hadn't he noticed how Gojyo felt? All the other perverts had made it impossible to miss how they felt. But Gojyo had never touched him inappropriately up until now. Sure, he was constantly making innuendo and blatantly touching him, but those were just empty words, just an attempt at trying to get on Sanzo's nerves.  _That's what I thought, but perhaps I was wrong._

On the other bed, the thoughts weren't so different. The past hour was revolving around and around in Gojyo's head and though he felt relaxed, it was impossible to sleep.

It was going to be a long couple of hours until dawn for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> > A bit of what inspired the characterization I presented in this story:
>> 
>> Their pasts are pretty fucked up. Sanzo was about to be raped by the first person he killed, and it isn't shown in the manga but he was probably assaulted multiple times after that. The dude wandered around alone for *four years*. So, the attention he probably got would make anyone surly. That rage is usually brought about by either loudness (he prefers the quiet, and he can't stand the noisy talking of the ikkou most of the time) or pervertedness (men he doesn't know hitting on him, even when women hit on him!). I thought that it would be totally in-character if he used some of that rage against those who try to rape him (or hit on him). I'm sure he's got some needs of his own to take care of, and who better than to hurt those who want to hurt him? He definitely believes in revenge, in some small way; "payback's a bitch" and all that :D
>> 
>> As for Gojyo, he's a well-known pervert. He even (subtly) flirts with Sanzo and Hakkai. He gets overly defensive when anyone alludes to him being gay in any way... I swear homophobes have bisexual or gay tendencies and that's why they are so offended. So that's where the inspiration for his actions came from.
>> 
>> Also, I looked it up and apparently gun oil can be used to masturbate (there's even a "gun oil" lube on the market, supposedly inspired by this fact) and I thought... ok, why not? :D


End file.
